


Podfic: 'Line and Sinker' by asuralucier

by peasina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Closure, Community: podfic_bingo, Food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Will and Hannibal go fishing.(Or: Will and Hannibal go away for a nice weekend in the Sorrentine Peninsula. Abigail Hobbs is still dead, and apparently this is what they call a sticking point. )
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Line and Sinker' by asuralucier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Line and Sinker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233813) by [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier). 



> I love this fic! Asuralucier's foodie fics are always a delight <3
> 
> This is a fill for my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 card. The square is: AU

  
  
Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601504.us.archive.org/9/items/line-and-sinker-02/Line%20and%20Sinker%2002.mp3).


End file.
